A New Dawn in Middle Earth
by TwistedAngel666
Summary: "A New Dawn rises in Middle Earth, War is on the Horizon, Soon we shall show ourselves".
1. Prolouge

A New Dawn in Middle Earth

This is going to be a Naruto/Lord of the Rings Crossover. Naruto will be the only character added to the Lord of the Rings world. Message me for ideas for pairings and the four final Akatsuki members.

This chapter is very similar to The Prince ofInfinite Darkness story In the Shadow of the Red Dawn and is based off his first chapter.

(Prologue)

In a massive depression in the earth lay the broken body of the strongest ninja of all time with the exception of the Rikudou Sennin himself. The man who was virtually immortal and who could bend the fabric of time and space itself was finally defeated and killed by the combined power of the Neo Sannin. It was this final confrontation between the students of Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru and Madara that finally put a stop to Madara's Moon Eye plan.

Even then they had barely pulled through a victory. Sakura had lost her right arm to the Uchiha Patriarch, Sasuke had lost his Sharingan and Uchiha blood when Madara had painfully disowned him from the Uchiha family and the Kyuubi had nearly been set free.

Naruto now knew that as he was now he would not of stood a chance in hell to of beaten the late Uchiha single-handedly. And this is why he respected the deceased Uchiha. He was powerful, almost too powerful for him to even be human, and because of that Naruto had taken the Uchiha's eyes and stored them away.

After the great battle the three friends returned to Leaf to announce the end of the Fourth Great Shinobi World War. Not long afterwards the decision to appoint a new Hokage fell to the council with the death of Tsunade who perished in the final assault defending the Village until her last breath. With Sasuke's loss of his bloodline he could no longer be appointed and knowledge that the seal holding the Kyuubi nearly broke the council and Daimyo chose Neji as the new Hokage.

Naruto in his depression thought back to Madara who was once in a similar situation to him. He started to become obsessed with him and the Akatsuki and began collecting the DNA of as many members of Akatsuki a he could. He even went to one of Orochimaru's old hideouts and found the DNA of other ninja such as Gaara and Kimimaro. This led to him finding Orochimaru's notes on how to insert the bloodline into another person. Naruto even went as far as implanting Madara's eyes into himself. Unfortunately Madara's will was so strong that the Kyuubi lost half of its power preventing Madara from taking over Naruto while the other half was being absorbed into Naruto. This reaction to Madara's eyes released a pulse of vile chakra, which led to a squad of Anbu led by Kakashi to be sent out to investigate it.

When they arrived at the site of the chakra pulse they found Naruto unconscious on the floor with his chakra rapidly changing from his own, to the Kyuubi's, to Madara's and then back to Naruto's. This and evidence of an eye implantation led Naruto to be arrested on the spot. Neji and his advisors thought it best to end the threat Naruto could become. They decided that Kakashi using his Kamui technique would execute Naruto at dawn because they did not want to risk the Kyuubi or Madara being released if they were to kill him.

When Naruto awoke in a Leaf village prison cell with chakra bindings on, he was interrogated immediately on what he had been doing and why. Naruto gave no acknowledgement that he heard any of the questions and just sat there staring at the other side of the room.

Dawn approached rapidly and Naruto was marched towards his execution point where he would meet his sensei for the last time.

Kakashi stood there looking at Naruto's cold eyes and tried to see if any of the old Naruto was still there, but only those cold eyes meet him. Kakashi started to cry quietly

Kakashi wiped the tears from his eyes as he pushed his chakra into his Sharingan eye. When he opened his left eye it had taken the shape of his Mangekyo Sharingan.

Naruto stopped walking and tilted his head to the side in a gesture of curiosity and asked, "Who are you trying to fool sensei? You don't have the guts. There is no way you could kill your student and your sensei's son."

Not giving a response Kakashi gathered the remaining chakra needed and prepared to use Kamui.

Those last words had really hurt Kakashi and it nearly made him cancel the technique before Kakashi shook himself. What could or possibly would have been had no effect on the here and now. He had to stop Naruto now so that he did not become a threat to every person alive. Naruto smirked knowing that Kakashi would never kill his own student until suddenly a massive tear opened in the fabric of reality two paces behind Naruto which started pulling everything around it towards the tear. Naruto's surprised look on his face was the last thing Kakashi saw of Naruto before the tear in the reality closed as Kakashi no longer had the will left to sustain it.


	2. Chapter 1

A New Dawn in Middle Earth

This is going to be a Naruto/Lord of the Rings Crossover. Naruto will be the only character added to the Lord of the Rings world. Message me for ideas for pairings and the three final Akatsuki members. I do not Naruto or The Lord of the Rings.

Chapter 1 – The Rising Sun

Sixty years, it had been sixty years since he arrived in this world. After implanting Madara's eyes he had planned on conquering and uniting all the elemental countries under his rule, to prove to Konohana that he should have been the rightful Hokage. His "death" had altered his plans. Instead of the elemental countries he was now going to rule a Middle Earth.

When he had arrived in the Middle Earth, Naruto had spent his time travelling and learning everything he could about this strange land where mythical creatures like dragons and elves lived. It seemed that all the different species that existed in this dimension had evolved in such a way that their bodies did not produce chakra at all. This made his plans so much easier to accomplish, though Naruto was still cautious especially around the elves.

Naruto had visited the Halfling village of Hobbiton when he heard rumours of an Istari coming to the village. His information had been correct and the next day the wizard Gandalf the Grey arrived. He followed the party on their quest to find out the traits and abilities of an Istari. After the climatic battle of Five Armies he went on his way trying to discover people for his new Akatsuki with similar abilities to an Istari.

He discovered that there were two Istari who were in the East and had not been heard of and were missing. Naruto headed east and heard whispers of a mystical cult and after five years of searching he found his way to the main temple of this cult. The leaders of this cult were as he suspected the two missing Istari. These two Istari unlike the other three of their order, were elderly females. Naruto entered the cult and spent three years to finally reach the top stage of the cult. The rank he was given finally gave him the closeness required to use a jutsu he invented just for the purpose of entering the dreams of one of the Istari. This jutsu would allow him to whisper he ideas and objectives and give her ideas of new ways to use her powers. When he finally revealed himself to her as the bringer of her dreams she was completely loyal to him and his plans for Middle Earth. She revealed her name to him, Sylvanas, which up until now no one since both of the Istari used titles, as they believed giving your name meant that the people who knew it had power over them.

He gave her the idea to steal the life force of her sister and use it not only increase her own power but also make her youthful. When Sylvanas returned from the ritual she had undergo a huge transformation. Her power had increased and he could feel the power in the air. She had also looked about twenty years old with long raven hair and sea green eyes.

(Picture of what she is wearing on my page)

He left her in charge of the cult and introduced the religion of Jashin and those who pass his rites of passage would become Sylvanas's Honour guard. They would learn the rituals used by Hidan and study the texts of Jashin, which Naruto stole when he was still in the elemental nations.

Naruto helped build up the cult for another ten years and was given more information on the Istari and the other factions in the world by Sylvanas.

After he had gotten a good grasp of the geo-political arena in this world Naruto had begun making plans for the completion of his goals. After sixty years of diligent planning and tweaking of events he was finally ready to set the ball in motion.

His victory against Madara and his subsequent execution had taught him a very valuable lesson. You can never be too cautious and even the best-laid plans can go awry if you do not factor in all the variables affecting the outcome of a scenario. Madara had not factored in Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke putting aside their differences and their determination to stop him and thus he had not thought them to be a threat. That had proved to be a fatal error on Madara's part. Thus he was not going to tempt fate and let his pride blind him again by thinking that he could take on the entirety of the Middle Earth on his own. Especially now that there were so many unknowns to contend with.

The three unknown factors that most worried him were the three other Istari, Elrond the Halfelven the ruler of Rivendell and Lady Galadriel the queen of the Lorien forest. Naruto had no sure way of knowing the true extent of their powers. All the knowledge he acquired about these individuals he got from sources that were unreliable at best. Even the information he got from Sylvanas was outdated.

So Naruto for the completion of his goals had formed an organisation called Akatsuki just like Madara had. He had every intention of hiding in the shady organisation just like Madara had done in his.

Naruto could not help but emulate the master planner and strategist. The sheer brilliance and foresight of that man still stunned Naruto sometimes. The most valuable lesson Naruto learned from Madara was that in this game of chess there was no reason to expose the King and make him vulnerable when it was so easy to hide him and let a disguised pawn take his place.

(Location: Ruins of Carn Dum)

In a large room there was a moderate sized bonfire burning in its centre. The fire illuminated the room in a flickering light. Through the flickering light one could make out six individuals each dressed in a high collared cloak which was black but had a red cloud pattern sewn into them. On one side of the bonfire stood a single individual who was about 5 foot 6 in height and had her raven hair tied in a ponytail. She also had a long staff strapped to her back. She looked to be about twenty-five years old .Her name was Sylvanas the 'Leader' of the Akatsuki.

On the other side of the bonfire stood five individuals four males and one female in a loose semi circle facing their leader. From the left to right were Zetsu, Darkhan, Darain, Hidar and. Lilith

Zetsu is a tall man almost seven feet in height .He has short-cropped black hair with matching yellow eyes. He has one Black side and one white side, each side seems to have a different personality. He is carrying a wakazashi strapped to his back and senbon needles on a pouch in his cloak. He looks to be about thirty years old. He is a very quiet individual who seldom speaks more than a few words unless required. His reasons for joining Akatsuki are unclear though it is known for a fact that he hates anyone who discriminates against those who are different. Zetsu is not a very good swordsman so what he lacks in skill he compensates in speed and his skill with his senbon. He acts as the Akatsuki's spy.

Darkhan is a short man of about five and a half feet who has dark spiky brown hair and black eyes. He is the banished son of the latest Easterling emperor. He carries the massive Samehada strapped to his back. He looks to be about twenty-seven years old. He is a splendid tactician. His ability to make strategies quickly against a opponent just by observing them combined with his excellent swordsmanship make him an formidable warrior. He was given Samehada as a gift to help him rule the Easterlings and to show that he is indebted to Akatsuki. He joined Akatsuki so he can return back to Ruhn and take back his Kingdom and raise it under the flag of Akatsuki.

Darain is tall man of about six half feet who is very athletically built. He has bright blonde hair that covers his right eye and reaches till his shoulder .He also has piercing blue eyes .He has a massive jagged scar going from the brow of his right eye to his chin. He is carrying a large hammer on his back. He looks to be about thirty-two years old. He joined Akatsuki after being found the battlefield and owes his life to Sylvanas. He has had part Deidara's clay and skin placed in him and has gained Deidara's abilities. Darain is a moderately skilled fighter with his hammer but he skill lies in his explosives.

Hidar is a moderately tall man of about five feet nine inches. He has long and sleek black hair that reach till the middle of his back. He also has striking electric blue eyes. He is twenty-nine years old. Hidar is a very calm and composed individual. He joined Akatsuki because he believes in the Leader's view of a united Middle Earth. Hidar believes this to be the only way lasting peace can be brought to this land. Hidar had some of the sand from the Ichibi no Shukaku and Gaara's skin implanted into him giving control over the sand by Sylvanas as gift for his loyalty to "her" cause. He is also the leader of a large group of Haradrim who believe he is the God of the Deserts against the ones allied to Sauron.

Lilith is the youngest member and only other female in the Akatsuki at present. She is about twenty-one years old, she has long black hair with matching black eyes. She is extraordinarily beautiful for being a pure human. Her glossy black hair and creamy skin is quite a rarity among the humans. She carries a bow on her left shoulder while two long knives strapped on her quiver residing on her back. She is an unimaginably skilled with her bow and knives. Just like her folk the Haradrim she also dips her weapons in deadly poison. She was tested on as a child and now is immune to the poisons and uses the poisons as a lipstick to kill when undercover. She is a cold and calculating individual. She joined Akatsuki because she wanted to cement her place in history. She acts as Akatsuki's assassin.

In a soft but commanding tone the Sylvanas spoke " I have found and recruited another individual with unique skills to our cause. You can come in now Morrad."

Naruto, who had been standing outside in the corridor listening to the meeting going on inside heard the 'Leader's' command. He then quickly applied his unique version of the henge to change his body into that of a thirteen-year-old blonde haired blue eyed child with a headband over his left eye. He looked like a mixture between himself and a young Kakashi.

The seals he had placed in his clothes had caused his clothes to shrink along with his body. He was dressed in a simple black pant and shirt.

It was going to be irritating to act like a Kakashi and his young self. Even though it was annoying he could still feel that his old prankster nature rising up again.

Naruto opened the door to the room and walked slowly into the room. The others were thinking that they would meet this another great warrior to join Akatsuki. Naruto had barely gotten close enough into the light of the fire to be seen properly before he 'tripped' and fell face first on the ground.

"Owwwie oow wow ow" Naruto screamed while he was rolling around on the ground massaging his head.

The expression on the faces of all the members of the Akatsuki except the Leader's was priceless.

Their heads turned back and their eyes focused on the Leader. "Has she gone insane. She is letting a brat who can't even walk straight join the Akatsuki" they wondered unanimously.

"That is enough Morrad" Sylvanas spoke in a calm tone. "Go and stand besides Lilith. "

Still rubbing his head Naruto walked towards his assigned position. When he got there he pulled out his favourite book and began giggling and looking at Lilith in appreciation. When Naruto had taken his assigned position Sylvanas started speaking again "Lilith, Morrad will be your partner."

Sylvanas held her hand up to prevent any outbursts from Lilith from coming before she continued speaking in her quiet but commanding voice "That was an order. I want each of you to rest up and prepare for battle .The Ring has been found and is being taken out of Hobbiton as we speak, also Sauron has unleashed the Nine to track down the Ring. It is now our turn, Lilith and Morrad will go to Bree to try and gain more information on the ring bearer. Also if you find any potential for Akatsuki send them to me. Also tensions between races and factions are running high it is therefore likely that we will be hired to provide our services. Does anyone have any questions."

No sound was heard except for Naruto's giggling and subsequent slap form Lilith.

"Morrad any questions?" asked Sylvanas

Naruto's hand zoomed up in the air before he started jumping on his spot.

Sylvanas gave an almost inaudible sigh before asking "What is it Morrad?"

"Do I get to wear a super awesome cloak like you are wearing huh huh" asked Naruto with childish enthusiasm bubbling in his voice.

Sylvanas pointedly ignored Naruto's question while asking "So if there are no questions you are all dismissed, rest and prepare to leave tomorrow morning. Morrad stay behind I want discuss the terms and conditions of your appointment to Akatsuki."

When everyone but Naruto and Sylvanas had gone Naruto dropped his henge and shifting back into his apparent twenty-year-old usual self. His hairstyle resembled that of The Fourth Hokage and his blue slitted eyes seemed alluring on his handsome face. He had on arriving to this world made a seal specifically design to change his eye colour back to blue, although he admired Madara he thought his old eyes looked a lot better.

Naruto gave a sigh boy acting like a thirteen-year-old had been so lame.

Naruto looked at his subordinate Sylvanas who looked to be deep in thought. He couldn't help but be grateful to her for giving him the idea for his greatest achievement.

Sylvanas had said that although she was a Istari and Naruto incredibly powerful his subordinates would only be "human" so she suggested that if it was possible for him to perform a ritual to increase his subordinates powers like he had gotten her to perform. Naruto to raise the strength of his subordinates to a desired level had started designed a seal, which would act as artificial chakra pathways. In theory this seal would create artificial chakra paths and tenketsu points in the body of the person who got the seal applied on them. What the seal would does is to convert ambient energy in the surrounding environment into chakra, which is then stored into a seal located on the navel to contain this chakra. If the storage seal reaches maximum capacity then the seal becomes dormant. If the person wishes to use chakra then chakra would be pumped out of the storage seal and into the artificial chakra paths.

There were many limitations of course to this seal. Like one could not increase chakra capacity and the recharge of stored chakra took a long time far longer than it took any average ninja to recover the same amount of chakra lost. Also only a certain amount of chakra could be stored the maximum amount being around elite jounin standards.

Naruto had already applied the seals to each member of Akatsuki and Sylvanas had trained them in its use for a year. Unfortunately although the seal only allowed one element to be locked onto so each member could only use a single element of their choice.

Naruto had decided to train the Akatsuki in the use of chakra but he had imposed many restrictions. Naruto had never taught any genjutsu or sealing arts. He also had never taught the basic three jutsus or its derivatives. He had taught them ninjutsu but he never taught them any theory about how these techniques are actually formed.

This was partially due to not trusting his subordinates from betraying him but also to make sure he still the element of surprise against his enemies.

Seeing that Sylvanas was still deep in thought Naruto asked, "What is bothering you Sylvanas."

"I fear for your safety in the upcoming battle's, Master. I can't help but that something terrible will happen to you" said Sylvanas softly.

"Or are you jealous of the time I will be spending with Lilith" teased Naruto.

"M-mmmast-eer of course not" stuttered Sylvanas blushing as she knew she had been caught out.

"Well I guess we will have to put those fears to rest" whispered Naruto huskily in her ear as he carried her to his Bedchambers.

(Location: Lorien Forests)

Lady Galadriel the Queen of the Lorien forest was breathtakingly beautiful even by elf standards. Right now a frown was marring her beautiful face as she stared into the Mirror of Galadriel. In her daily glances in the mirror she had been seeing a great eye consume Middle Earth but tonight it had changed and instead she saw group of people shrouded in darkness. They seemed to stand behind one person and as she tried to get a better look, the figure's eyes opened and stared right back into Galadriel's eyes. The deep blue slitted eyes full of hunger stared into her. Galadriel felt fear starting to rise up her chest but could not move even as the eyes slowly changed colour into red and now had a strange symbol in them and seemed to look at her in amusement. She stared into them for a few minutes until she wanting to see more of this person. She stayed there looking into the eyes until she realised that she seemed to be under some sort of spell and with all her strength she pulled back from the Mirror. Her breathing was hard and fast.

She made sure to have the mirror cleansed so this could not happen again. It would prove to be too little too late. She did not know now but later she would discover that something had changed in her.


End file.
